In a large number of electronic control units installed in a vehicle, a network to be connected is determined based on characteristics of an apparatus, required communication speed, and the like. A gateway device is used for communication between different networks.
PTL 1 discloses a communication gateway device that can reduce a delay of transmission and reception of packet data regardless of a difference in speed or the like of the packet data of each network.